Conventional skates with aligned wheels are currently provided with a fork-like plate or chassis, having a U-shaped cross section, which supports the wheels by means of through pivots fixed to the sides of the fork or chassis.
When the wheels have to be replaced, or removed for simple maintenance, for cleaning the bearings for example, the fork-like plate creates great difficulty in this disassembly.
Later, when the wheels must be reassembled, great care must be taken to position them correctly.